pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alina's Birthday Live
Live #1: Idol: Alina Risaka Coord: Bold Indigo Kimono Coord Cyalume: Lavender Dear Crown Cyalume Coord Song: Light Pink Day Tripper Stage: Full Moon Night Palace Stage Before the live Alina opened her dorm's door and switch on the lights as causal.... Mituki*throws confetti*: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALINA-CHAN! Alina*shocked*: Wa aha! Do you know this scared humans!!??? Mituki: Hehe... ^^|| Alina*blow out the candles and cut the cake* Yumeka: Plus,why you come back to your dorm? Alina: Why,THIS IS MY DORM,I can come back here anytime I wanted. I just want to take my PriTickets. Hotoni: So that a time for Birthday live! Alina: Hey,HOW DID YOU GUYS KNOW THIS IS MY BIRTH----*pushed out by Mituki* Mituki*hands her the PriTickets*: Birthday Live,promised! Alina: ....Hey when I said this!!??? Coord Change Start! Meganee: The violet of the coord is just like its recolored for Alina-chan! Alina: Bold Indigo Kimono Coord! Romaji = Komorebi no midori no hikari de me wo samashitara Koko wa… Otozuretakatta toko Zekkō no tabi biyori ne takamaru kimochi Kyō no tabi mankitsu shimashou Shittori han’nari Koto no machinami wa utsukushī na Zutto iroasenai keshiki na no Shanari shanari Kimono sugata no Maiko-san kirei da na Ī na an’na fū ni somaritai! Making Drama Switch On! Jewelry Celebrity Runway! Cyalume Change! Kawaī dake ja dame desu ne Oshitoyakasa mo hitsuyō ne Soshite yasashisa to tsuyosa wo Awase motta ano hana no yōni Nippon no on’nanoko nara Yamato nadeshiko wo mezasu no Zutto sakasetai otomegokoro yo! |-| English = I wake up to sunlight shining through the green trees This is... The place I've wanted to come to Feelings grow in this perfect traveling weather So let's enjoy today's journey Graceful, elegant This old town's streets are beautiful, aren't they? The scenery just doesn't fade Shimmering, shimmering The Maiko's kimono is beautiful, isn't it? I would like to have that style! Being cute isn't enough, is that right? You also need to be ladylike And to be gentle and strong Possessing both like a flower If Japanese girls Aim to become yamato nadeshiko Then surely they'll make their maiden hearts bloom! Live #2: Idol: Yuri,Mituki Coord: Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord,Wish Ribbon Idol M Coord Cyalume: MS Perfect Y Cyalume Coord,Pinky Girly M Cyalume Coord Song: Thank You Birthday Stage: Marble Makeup A-Ha-Ha Stage Coord Change Start! Meganee: The ribbon on the coord is really cute! The colors of the coord is also the girls' image color! Yuri: Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord~! Mituki: Wish Ribbon Idol M Coord! ~On Stage~ Mituki: Happy Birthday Alina-chan! Yuri: This is our live for you,and our song is... Both: Thank You Birthday! Romaji = Chotto mukashi no watashi wa nan ni demo narerushi nani ni mo narenai... Son'na ayafuyana jikan bakari sugoshite iru okubyō chandeshita Arigatō watashi wo mitsukete kurete ima koko ni kite kurete Kimi wa itsu demo todokete kureta (dakishime kirenai) Faito no hanataba! Daisuki na yume kimi mirai Nido me no kono kisetsu mukae ōkiku naru hāto Taisetsu na omoide kioku ano toki umareta yo Watashi, eien egao aidoru Madamada gamushara hashiritai Kore kara mo yoroshiku onegai shimasu Thank You Birthday Tsutaetai koto darake de kotoba dake da to umaku dekinai kamo Dakara utau yo seiippai Kimi ni, kimi ni, kimi ni...okaeshi shitai nda Sekai wa iji waru da to omotteta demo chigau Hontō wa yasashī mono bakari de dekiteta (michi afurete iku) Shiawase no shawā! Making Drama Switch On! Magical Birthday Cake,for you! Cyalume Change! Daisuki na yume kimi mirai Hāto ni aru zenbu dore ga kakete mo dame dayo Daijōbu min'na to iru to Futsū no mainichi ga garari supesharu na imi wo motsu Kimochi no ikisaki mada saki e Kore kara mo issho ni waratte hoshī Thank You Birthday Dare kaga kanae kagayakasu yume ni wa tokimekanai Datte kondo wa watashi ga watashi no yume ni zenryoku de tokimeki akogaretai Soshite tsugi no dareka no yume ga umareru sono hi wo iwau nda! Kokoro kara Happy Birthday Arigatō Thank You Birthday |-| English = TBA Category:Rinne9274 Category:Live Category:Duo Live Category:Solo Live Category:Solo Making Drama Category:Solo Song Category:Solo Category:Duo Song Category:Duo Shows Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri